


Bubble Gum

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drabble, F/M, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: An awkward first meeting.AU where Toni went to school on the north side instead of Jughead.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 9





	Bubble Gum

“I’m so sorry.”

He’d knocked into her mid-bubble, and her gum popped into her matching hair. She picked at the sticky strands.

“That’s what I get for chewing and walking.”

“I heard you should put peanut butter on it.”

“Then you have peanut butter in your hair.” Her shoulders relaxed. “I’m Toni Topaz.”

“Jughead Jones. The third.” She was astonishingly pretty. He kicked himself for making such a terrible first impression. “Wait, aren’t you transferring to Southside High?”

She frowned. “How did you know?”

“I go there. I’m your student mentor.”

“Maybe it’s good we ran into each other, then.”


End file.
